This invention relates to a table and seat construction specifically intended for outdoor picnic or patio use. An integrally constructed table and chair structure has its obvious advantages over tables with separate chairs. The commonly constructed picnic table comprises a rectangular table with long benches on both sides which require the users to climb over the bench in a rather awkward manner unless the person is sitting on the ends of the bench.
There are also numerous picnic table designs with the seats arranged radially around the periphery of the table such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,420 and 681,394. The concept of multiple legs arranged in a pedestal form with their lower ends radiating outward and supporting a stool thereon is well known, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,824.